


[OiSuga Zine 2018] Phenomenon

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Poetic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Oikawa meets Suga and they go stargazing together.“I see a constellation of your name,” Suga dodged the question playfully. “A beautifully crafted wonder.”“Me or the constellation?” Oikawa asked curiously. “If you’re flirting, keep it coming.”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	[OiSuga Zine 2018] Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> After 2 years, I'm publishing this fic I wrote for the OiSuga Zine Twelve released in 2018 in celebration of OiSuga Weekend! I collaborated with myjellyart for the theme Meteor Shower. Y'all need to check out her fanart because it's truly phenomenal. https://myjellyart.tumblr.com/

The first time Oikawa met Suga was in the library during mid-term week. He had decided to leave work early, opting for a sweet bun for lunch instead of a full meal to avoid both the lunch rush and mid-term week crowd. It was foolish of him to think that he could have actually avoided this swarm of drenched bodies when the wind was raging at twenty miles per hour with the piercing rain.

When Oikawa wasn’t able to spot anyone he knew in the library study rooms or find an empty seat, he started to panic. With less than an hour left before the deadline for his research paper, he made his rounds desperately until someone tapped his shoulder. Suga invited him to share one of the study rooms. Due to the time-sensitive paper, Oikawa could only thank the kind stranger briefly before typing away on his laptop.

After the paper submission, Oikawa found himself listening to the audio from Suga’s laptop. Not that he minded. But he didn’t mean to either. The earphone jack just wasn’t in all the way. Oikawa’s ears perked attentively. It was…a mysterious UFO sighting! He hadn’t seen this video before and reflexively shifted closer. Landing and departure of a silent flying disk… footage next on the screen was sent to…

Oikawa’s phone vibrated with a call. Tsk. He tore his attention away and stepped out to take the call near the bathroom. His supervisor was asking about the catering order form Oikawa left at the desk before he clocked out.

Sound was still leaking out of the man’s laptop when Oikawa returned. Curiosity pushed him to tap Suga’s shoulder.

“Your earphone’s not plugged in all the way…” Oikawa said when Suga took off his earphone to look up at him.

“Wow, that’s embarrassing. Guess that explains why the sound was all drowned out,” Suga laughed through his face mask. “I’m so sorry. It must’ve been distracting.”

“No…I didn’t even really notice it…” Oikawa debated whether or not to refer back to the video. “Not until ‘Silent flying disk’…”

“Oh, caught the best part of it didn’t you?” Suga cleared his throat. Oikawa couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed about it or not. “It was for my Aliens, Psychics and Ghosts writing class.” He corrected himself. “Well, it wasn’t for it…I got sidetracked…” His words trailed off as he began mumbling instead, but Oikawa was too busy focusing on the pink rushing up Suga’s ears to notice, watching him fidget with a wisp of his starlit hair before tucking it behind his ear.

After a few moments too long, the words caught up to him. “Wait, there’s a class called that?” Oikawa asked in disbelief. “I want to take it.”

“Yeah, it’s an interesting class,” Suga said, sounding a bit distracted as he started looking around his laptop and beneath the table. “Easy ‘A’ too,” he added before suddenly crouching to the floor. “Oh, found it.”

“Found?” Oikawa asked in confusion and was shown a silver earring.

“You wear earrings?”

Suga’s eyebrow lifted slightly. “Are you the type to judge?”

Oikawa chuckled, shaking his head as he took the shorter man’s hand to help him up. “No.”

Suga pulled his face mask down to reveal a smile, and Oikawa couldn’t be sure he was breathing. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, by the way. You can call me Suga.”

“I-I’m.. ” Oikawa didn’t mean to stutter, but he did. Sugawara Koushi. Damn.

“Oikawa,” Suga pointed to Oikawa’s nametag. “Right?”

Oikawa could feel the heat burning his cheeks and was at a loss for words. He laughed at himself for wearing his nametag across campus.

“Gotcha, didn’t I?” Suga winked, playfulness lacing his voice as his lips curved into a smile that Oikawa could only describe as phenomenal. Yeah…breathtakingly phenomenal. Oikawa wasn’t a stargazer, but has done his share of it in search of UFOs to know that it’s every stargazer’s dream to see a Meteor Storm. He, for one, may have just witnessed this spectacular, though extremely brief storm of shooting stars, plummeting at an innumerable rate per heartbeat. A phenomenon called Sugawara Koushi.

“Yeah…”

“Nice to meet you.” Suga said, shaking Oikawa’s hand as a reminder that Oikawa was still holding his hand.

“Sorry,” Oikawa apologized, releasing his hand.

“No worries,” the shorter man shrugged. He looked at his hand, rubbing his thumb to the side of his forefinger before looking up to Oikawa. “Hey, you want to go stargazing?”

Oikawa feels as though his heart was filled with stars, so many flickering and burning inside him. He returned Suga’s gaze, taking in the golden galaxy. “Yeah.”

“Cool.”

Oikawa watched as Suga bit the inside of his mouth to stop a grin and remembered about the empty lecture hall. He grabbed his hand. “We still have a bit of time,” Oikawa said, looking at his watch. “We can go now.”

“Go where?” Suga asked as Oikawa released his hand to start packing his things up.

“Stargazing.”

“You want to go stargazing now?” Suga stared at Oikawa blankly, zipping his backpack. “You know the sun’s still out, right?”

“That’s alright.” Oikawa gestured the man to follow him.

“I mean, I don’t mind ditching my night class if it’s further out,” Suga said when the wind howled through the glass doors to exit the library. “But in this rain? You do realize there’s a storm out there, right?”

Without answering Suga, Oikawa grinned. “Ready to run?”

Before Suga had the chance to respond, Oikawa opened his umbrella and dashed out, taking his hand. When the taller man realized that the rain was still hitting Suga, he intuitively pulled Suga closer to wrap his arm around his waist. Despite the cold, Suga could feel his face burning up at the sudden action, his heart squeezing as he gripped Oikawa’s shirt for support.

Oikawa slowed down and came to a stop at the university lecture hall. Out from the rain and with the adrenaline rush gone, it was hard not to notice the rippling muscles beneath Suga’s hand. He let his hand linger longer, counting the rapid beating of Oikawa’s heart until the taller man released his grip on Suga’s waist.

Oikawa opened the door to the lecture hall, taking off his jacket. Suga laughed when he realized the lecture hall was unoccupied. He walked down the aisle and stood at the center of the hall, watching Oikawa shuffle around the front desk.

“What are you doing?” Suga asked, taking off his jacket and ruffling his hair to get the rain out.

Oikawa didn’t respond. Instead, he took out a star projector and placed it on the desk before running to turn off the lights.

The room lit up with thousands of stars on the walls and ceiling. It was almost breathtaking. What really took Suga’s breath away was when Oikawa came and stood next to him.

“In rain or shine, day or night,” Oikawa sounded proud. He bumped his shoulder with Suga’s. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“You’re a nerd, aren’t you?” Suga laughed.

“You’re the type to judge?”

“I see a constellation of your name,” Suga dodged the question playfully. “A beautifully crafted wonder.”

“Me or the constellation?” Oikawa asked curiously. “If you’re flirting, keep it coming.”

Suga laughed and threw a soft punch at the taller man’s chest. “Next time, let’s go watch actual stars.”

“There’s a next time, Suga-chan?”

Suga sighed, but his heart was thrumming with anticipation as he walked away from Oikawa to turn on the lights. The taller man followed close behind, cuffing Suga’s hand against the wall before he could hit the switch. The heat that Oikawa’s body exerted had Suga’s hair standing, goosebumps prickling every inch of his skin. It’d been a while since he’d been hit on by a man he was equally attracted to; he didn’t know how to handle the situation.

Fortunately, he was temporarily saved by a phone call. The phone rang several times before Oikawa answered it. He still didn’t let go of Suga’s hand though. Each time Oikawa spoke, his breath brushed against Suga’s neck, causing his blood to rage, crippling his willpower to leave. Suga’s heart was unable to bear the rousing intimacy in the dark of the hall.

Oikawa ended his call at the same time that Suga reached for the light switch, the sudden blinding light suspending all the emotions storming inside them and Oikawa released Suga’s hand.

Suga shot a glare at Oikawa, pouting at the taller, gorgeous man for rattling his emotions to such an unmanageable state. Oikawa didn’t show an ounce of remorse. Instead, a grin tugged at his the corners of his mouth as he touched Suga’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

“I’d kiss you right now if it wasn’t one of my bucket list to have a first kiss with you under a meteor shower.”

“Your bucket list updates quick, doesn’t it,” Suga teased with a grin, before quickly pulling Oikawa by his shirt to peck his lips. The sudden action caused Oikawa’s hand to hit the light switch off. Suga’s heart was an explosion of stars throughout the lecture hall, feeling so much all at the same time, emotions burning, glimmering, and flickering throughout his whole body. “You’re foolish to think I’d pass up a kiss with you here.” Suga kissed Oikawa a couple more time, pulling away each time the taller man responded.

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa whined when Suga pulled away from another one of his kisses again. He wrapped his hands around the shorter man’s waist. “Stop pulling away.”

Suga chuckled and turned on the lights again. “There’s a meteor shower next week,” Suga said playfully. “You can kiss me then.”

It was hard to be mad when Suga was so cute. Oikawa sighed, brushing Suga’s starlit hair to kiss his temple before letting him go.

Oikawa followed as Suga walked to get his backpack and pulled a piece of paper out to give to him. It was a flyer for a Meteor Shower group gathering the following week.

“A week?” Oikawa asked, exasperated.

“Until the Meteor Shower,” Suga nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They exchanged phone numbers before Suga had to leave for class. Oikawa went to class as well, but his brain was somewhere else.

For the following week, Oikawa and Suga met up two to three times a day in between breaks. They spent only two dinners together due to Oikawa’s work schedule. Both nights ended with a chaste peck from Suga and a growing desire for more from Oikawa.

The day of the meteor shower was an unnaturally busy day. Oikawa had forgotten that he picked up an early morning shift and a late afternoon shift. The sky was clear that day after several days of rain and cloud so a lot of people were out running errands and bathing in the sun. In other words, it was an extremely busy day due to the high volume of people traffic.

By the time Oikawa packed and dragged himself to the hill for the gathering, he was beyond exhausted.

Stargazing was a waiting game. A test of patience and endurance in the cold of night. Even as Oikawa knew this, his eyes were giving out. His eyelids hung heavily over his almond pupils, drooping down so his lashes kiss, veiling the blurring stars with absolute darkness.

Ah. He really shouldn’t be drifting off before Suga arrived, Oikawa thought and opened his eyes, trying to shrug off the weariness. He glanced into the night sky. The stars hung low and bright, almost as though to celebrate the meteor shower tonight. It would always be more beautiful than any star projector could be. He touched his lips, remembering the sensation of Suga’s lips on his. His stomach clenched at the thought of kissing Suga and running his hands through those starlit strands, at the thought of tasting more than just the chaste pecks. His heart rattled at the thought of Suga’s hands on his chest, his breath on his neck, and just so much more…

Oikawa woke up when he felt sudden warmth on him.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Suga apologized.

“Damn, I fell asleep,” Oikawa muttered as he fixed his hair, trying to snap out of the weariness.

“Yeah, look,” Suga responded happily, kneeling beside Oikawa to show him a picture he took on his phone. “You look so cute.”

Oikawa took advantage of the closeness and hugged him, burying his head in Suga’s shoulder. “If you come over, you can always see me like that,” Oikawa mumbled into Suga, feeling the heat in his face as the other man ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. “Will you come over?”

“Oikawa,” Suga whispered. “It’s a meteor storm.”

“Don’t try to dodge my question.”

“I’m serious,” Suga said and Oikawa could hear the rest of the group chattering excitedly.

Oikawa pulled away from Suga to look up at the dazzling sky full of meteors. They say a meteor storm only happens once every few decades, some not as strong as others. The hundreds of meteors they saw multiplied and multiplied until the entire sky seemed to be falling. Falling. Like how Oikawa was falling for Suga. Falling so much in love. Oikawa shifted his attention from the sky to Suga and touched his starlit hair.

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa whispered as he caressed Suga’s face.

Suga wore a smile that seemed to stop time when he turned to Oikawa. Without saying much, Oikawa leaned over to kiss Suga. Soft chaste pecks that exploded into a storm of deep, lingering kisses as they savored the bursting emotions. Oikawa threaded his finger though Suga’s hair, drinking in the sweet hums, relishing the moment Suga’s hands ran up his abdomen to rest on his chest.

“Hey,” Suga breathed when their lips parted. “There’s a place I want to go to.”

The sky was still a celestial firework display when they pulled apart. Oikawa quickly grabbed his things and followed Suga away from the crowd until they got to a lake. Suga excitedly ran into the lake and turned around to face Oikawa when the water got to his knees. With the lake reflecting the rain of meteors in the sky, it looked like Suga was a celestial being glowing in the lake. He was a star waiting to be caught, and it was breathtaking.

“Oikawa, will you come over?” Suga said, referring back to Oikawa’s invitation.

Oikawa dropped his things and ran over to hug Suga, lifting him up so his legs would be out of the icy cold lake. Suga dipped his head down so their foreheads touched.

“You know what’s strange? People say love at first sight doesn’t exist,” Suga whispered. “But, you get these phenomenon that everyone falls in love with after just seeing it once.”

“Because it’s a phenomenon,” Oikawa responded.

“To me,” Suga whispered, gazing deeply into Oikawa’s eyes. “You’re a phenomenon. Way more marvel than getting to stand between two skies of stars.” He smiled. “Oikawa, I think I’m in love with you.”

Oikawa kissed Suga under the light of a thousand stars, the rippling image of this phenomenon reflecting on a lake of another thousand stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. As always, kudos and comments are welcomed :)


End file.
